User talk:LOLSKELETONS/Archive 3
My recent pasta I noticed that my pasta is getting deleted. Why is that? --YoshiWii1 (talk) 05:21, March 2, 2013 (UTC) NOTE Wikia is having a tiny bit of problems with... everything and so monobook is really the only way you can edit and stuff without getting errors. also might want to mention chat might not be operational for quite awhile. Until they get this fixed I have to say this site has come to a stand still almost. _Bengy • [[User talk:Benjaminthewill123123|'Speak']] 20:32, March 2, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah, I noticed. Kinda peaceful, almost. Still, I hope they get this taken care of soon. I don't want to be in Monobook ALL the time (though I do admit I like it more than I thought I would. It's useful in different ways than the Wikia skin is). Why do they call it the funny bone? Because obviously people are laughing at your pain. 20:52, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Wiki Changes? I noticed that my edit count is about 100 lower on this wiki than it was earlier. Have there been some changes to things recently that I don't know about yet? TheShadyNerd (talk) 21:17, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Just a wikia glitch... if they don't return in a few days talk to me. _Bengy • [[User talk:Benjaminthewill123123|'Speak']] 21:22, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Dammit, Monobook makes all the text black. I'm gonna have to manually make the text imposed on black backgrounds white... Why do they call it the funny bone? Because obviously people are laughing at your pain. 21:29, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Its not a glitch and that could be one of the problems. users rely more on wikia actually working. _Bengy • [[User talk:Benjaminthewill123123|'Speak']] 21:43, March 2, 2013 (UTC) It is a technical difficulty _Bengy • [[User talk:Benjaminthewill123123|'Speak']] 22:01, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Can you help me? I accidently added a Spongebob pasta to lost episodes. Can you fix it? --MeloettaJones123 (talk) 00:17, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Um how?MeloettaJones123 (talk) 00:20, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Thanks :) hello i have been removed from the chat room because of someone blocked me because they where making fun of me and i thought i could get permission to get back on the chat room thank you LOLSKELETONS Ghostrider675Ghostrider675 (talk) 02:16, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Hi lolskelitons i'm silenthillgod100 you recently deleated my story A walk with slenderman. I want to know why you did that it took me thirty minutes to write that but only five for you to deleate it why?Silenthillgod100 (talk) 03:14, March 3, 2013 (UTC)silenthillgod100 can u join my wiki Evets/timemancer wiki? if u can get people to join ill give u admin and can i ask another question? if someone added themselves to admin users would they get admin (im not gonna risk it i'd probably get 12000 years blockage and it probably wont even work XD) by mistake on my last message i forgot to add my signature, here it is I Strike with the Wind (talk) 12:08, March 3, 2013 (UTC) .-. Damn you and your deleting pages moments before I publish the page itself. Seriously. Fuck you. ;D ... Which isn't helping your war against Necro x Skelly. ._. Necrosanity (talk) 00:32, March 4, 2013 (UTC) ... And this is all implying I know for a fact you deleted that article, but assuming makes an ass out of everyone but me, so no harm can come out of it. c: ... ._. Necrosanity (talk) 00:34, March 4, 2013 (UTC) Puchi Carat.gbc Hi, you recently marked my article Puchi Carat.gbc for review. I made the article tidy, with paragraphs and sections so I really have no idea what needs reviewing. Could you tell me what it is that needs to be fixed and I'll do it now. Thanks. AtariGamer (talk) why did u delete my spinpastas?!! I Strike with the Wind (talk) 06:46, March 5, 2013 (UTC) :Which one? Why do they call it the funny bone? Because obviously people are laughing at your pain. 07:50, March 5, 2013 (UTC) About my pasta I put it on spellcheck and nothing came up Majin112 (talk) 01:38, March 6, 2013 (UTC) :Try GrammarCheck. Why do they call it the funny bone? Because obviously people are laughing at your pain. 01:39, March 6, 2013 (UTC) A simple question What is Active and passive voice? How do I use them and what is the difference? _Kill1mes • [[User talk:Kill1mes|'Talk']] 04:04, March 6, 2013 (UTC) Grammarcheck said it was good to --Majin112 (talk) 05:05, March 6, 2013 (UTC) A morning full of racism and spamming. It all started when Mitchrace came along, did caps and spam, and used racial slurs. And then Freekie13 started spamming, and now they are just hitting the keys and spamming so fast I can't even see it, much less cap it all, now "ScaryHarry" has joined them on their spamming rampage, I'll provide caps. This isn't even half of what they've done, as they are still spamming a shit ton. http://prntscr.com/vclkt http://prntscr.com/vclmn http://prntscr.com/vclof http://prntscr.com/vclpy http://prntscr.com/vclte http://prntscr.com/vclun I have to go now, and this was about a fifth of the caps I have, and I ave about a fifth of the offences caps, I'll add the rest of the caps later if needed. _Kill1mes • [[User talk:Kill1mes|'Talk']] 11:43, March 7, 2013 (UTC) Don't worry, I nailed 'em. A huge battleship FURBEARINGBRICK is approaching fast! (talk) 13:16, March 7, 2013 (UTC) Banned Why did I get banned from the chat? : Why do they call it the funny bone? Because obviously people are laughing at your pain. 04:17, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Seriously? Do you have an obsession with blocking and deleting my pages? All I do is write creepypasta's, and you seem to suddenly attack me with no warning what-so-ever. I don't see any of the things wrong with the "It's Not The Wind" page I made. It's a small pasta, and I just made it to keep my contributions alive while I worked on a larger pasta. I would like an answer as to how that creepypasta was so bad it had to be marked for deletion. And if you block me for saying any of this, you need to chill out with your blocking powers. It's becoming ridiculous. Th3 3p1c G4m3r (talk) 04:27, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Just copying and pasting the response Skelly left on your Talk page: "About the blocking: I blocked you for creating a spam page (Trollpastas are NOT allowed) and then another time for creating ANOTHER spam page (recreating deleted pages (also against the rules) and replacing the content with "this has been moved to Trollpasta Wiki" is NOT OKAY). How is this abusing power? I am merely enforcing the rules as they have been set (Creating spam pages = 3-day block the first time and 1-week block the second time). If you don't want to be blocked, follow the rules. About flagging your pasta for deletion: First of all, I was not the one who flagged it. This user is. Second of all, if a pasta is put in "Needs Editing", it is because it does not meet this site's minimum quality standards and either needs to either be heavily edited and proofread (which you should done before publishing it) or removed. This is a LITERATURE SITE. We have QUALITY STANDARDS, meaning we only accept QUALITY CONTENT. If you fail to meet the quality standards, prepare to have your pasta rejected. " A huge battleship FURBEARINGBRICK is approaching fast! (talk) 05:30, March 9, 2013 (UTC) RE: RE: Seriously? I didn't see the section about the minimum requirements for pasta's, because I thought this site was for people who write creepypasta's in their free time, not do it for a living. I would like to see these requirements, however. Also, when I checked my pasta that got Marked for Deletion, YOUR name showed up. Don't blame me for mistaking you for doing so. Also, thanks for explaining my second block. I didn't intend to change the page, when I tried to exit after realizing that I shouldn't be editing a deleted page, it still published for some reason. Also, how do I make a custom signature? I don't want to make one now, just want to know. Th3 3p1c G4m3r (talk) 16:05, March 9, 2013 (UTC) :If you want to see the requirements, READ THE GODDAMN RULES. Also, if you want to post creepypastas without fear of having them deleted, go to 4chan's /x/ image board. If we accepted every pasta submitted, we would be drowning in crap. Why do they call it the funny bone? Because obviously people are laughing at your pain. 17:03, March 9, 2013 (UTC) : I agree there should be limits to creepypasta's, and quality standards, but by "free time" I didn't mean while taking a shit. I meant whenever somebody has a few hours to burn, they can write a decent pasta, make sure it has no spelling errors, is actually worth reading, and post it here. I assume you mis-read what I meant. P.S. Thanks for letting me know. I had a feeling it would be amongst the rules. Th3 3p1c G4m3r (talk) 19:53, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Dat fuck up pasta Man's Best Friend... has been deleted because it was causing problems with urls and completely fucked my javascript upon loading .Benjaminthewill123123 • [[User talk:Benjaminthewill123123|'Contact']] 17:30, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Shtap SHTAP TELLING PEOPLE WHAT YOU SENT TO WIKIA AND WHAT THEY SENT BACK!!! IT IS CONFIDENTIAL!!! 23:12, March 9, 2013 (UTC) :ALRIGHT FINE. I'M SAWRY ;-; Why do they call it the funny bone? Because obviously people are laughing at your pain. 23:20, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Am I permanently banned from the chat? just asking,yah know? Ponyfan10 (talk) 23:39, March 9, 2013 (UTC) RE:Rollback I don't think we should yet, I have another way to make it work so ill tell everyone and have them use that for now. 23:59, March 9, 2013 (UTC) PoTM Fine... cookies and rainbows 00:25, March 10, 2013 (UTC) 00:29, March 10, 2013 (UTC) ASDFG Y U SET UP POLLZ AFTER I DELETE PAGE? 01:20, March 10, 2013 (UTC) :Y U DELETE PAGE AFTER I FLAG IT FOR DELETION BUT BEFORE I SET UP POLLZ? QWERTYUIOP[]\ Why do they call it the funny bone? Because obviously people are laughing at your pain. 01:22, March 10, 2013 (UTC) :I HAVE NO IDEA... : 01:28, March 10, 2013 (UTC) LEL2SOMESHIT YES PL0X 01:30, March 10, 2013 (UTC) User:Jane Arkensaw Blocked for creating a Spam Page. Which Spam page was it? [[User:EvraVon53|'Evra The Kid']] 22:09, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Yeah definetely. I was just curious. I banned this user from chat (well, Wolf and I did) and I left her a message explaining the terms that I'd end her chat ban on, but looks like that won't be happening anymore.. [[User:EvraVon53|'Evra The Kid']] 22:18, March 10, 2013 (UTC) RE:Template Doc It's just a little png file that makes it look cool... so not important 10:37, March 11, 2013 (UTC) I think I got banned because of a missunderstanding,I wasn't harrasing Umbreon,I was throwing away that arch-nemesis thing and befriending him.So yeah,just a minor missundertanding,can I be unbanned or even explaining won't work? Ponyfan10 (talk) 11:53, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Spamming am I spamming the Recent Changes? 20:02, March 11, 2013 (UTC) I don't have a bot flag ( ._.) 20:06, March 11, 2013 (UTC) My creepypasta was deleted, I speant 2 hours making it and it was deleted in just 5 minutes with no warning. I did nothing wrong that's really messed up I didn't even get a chance to make a copy. : Oh, and it wasn't deleted; I renamed it because it was improperly punctuated. Here it is. Why do they call it the funny bone? Because obviously people are laughing at your pain. 03:22, March 12, 2013 (UTC) :Speaking of you only working on it for two hours... You might want to break down that wall of text. Why do they call it the funny bone? Because obviously people are laughing at your pain. 03:24, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Title question Hey Skelly, since almost everything in titles seem to need to be capitalized, what doesn't? I heard Coordinating Conjuntions, Prepositions, and Articles. Is there anything else I should know? _Kill1mes • [[User talk:Kill1mes|'Talk']] 17:25, March 12, 2013 (UTC) :That's about it, though there are probably some exceptions... Why do they call it the funny bone? Because obviously people are laughing at your pain. 17:31, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Haii 19:16, March 12, 2013 (UTC) What the hell. Why did you dlete my page. What is wrong with haunted game pastas? WAHT IS WRONG?????? :Actually, I deleted it because it didn't meet this wiki's quality standards and because it was cliché. Also, haunted game pastas are prohibited by the no-spinoff rule. Why do they call it the funny bone? Because obviously people are laughing at your pain. 21:09, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Yo Skelly! People are finally using Spinoff Appeal! Hurray! I think the stories requested there are good, but I want a second opinion from you before we add them to the wiki. A huge battleship FURBEARINGBRICK is approaching fast! (talk) 21:41, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Some guy doesnt like my pics i saw in my email he removed alot of pics i uploaded i dont know his username so can u re-upload them plz? I Strike with the Wind (talk) 12:45, March 13, 2013 (UTC) i love shagging defecated skeletons Yolofamswag2k13 (talk) 12:57, March 13, 2013 (UTC) :wat Why do they call it the funny bone? Because obviously people are laughing at your pain. 13:04, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Ok Got it. Alcatraz? That's your name? Alcatraz... Destiny's a bitch, huh? 13:17, March 13, 2013 (UTC) The new guy Thanks for deleteing that... picture from my talk page before I saw it. I feel sorry for your eye sockets having to see it though. How are we gonna take care of this troll? _Kill1mes • [[User talk:Kill1mes|'Talk']] 13:45, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Vandal alert! http://creepypasta.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk%3ANightmaresEvets&diff=343997&oldid=343575 blanked stuff and shit. Enjoy being weighed down with the people and pastas on this site. _Kill1mes • [[User talk:Kill1mes|'Talk']] 14:01, March 13, 2013 (UTC) One more thing to bother you about (because fuck you) Shouldn't we be able to choose if we want badges or not? I kinda want to keep them :< _Kill1mes • [[User talk:Kill1mes|'Talk']] 14:14, March 13, 2013 (UTC) RE: RE: BUT IE WATN 2 KEP TEH BADGZ Oh well, no use crying over spilled milk. I was just asking. _Kill1mes • [[User talk:Kill1mes|'Talk']] 15:28, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Category:Complete A new category I added today. There's always pastas that aren't quite deserving of Marked for Review, and not quite for Needs Editing either, etc. Some pastas have errors and some pastas need further editing, but it's not quite enough to be Marked for Review, either... Well, this is why I've created the Complete category. It's VCROC and Admin-only (since regular users don't usually know if pages are edited enough). This category is for pages that are 100% complete and need absolutely no further editing. So, when you look through a page, and you see the 'complete' category at the bottom of the page, you'll know that it doesn't need editing/ has been approved by an admin and stuff. [[User:EvraVon53|'Evra The Kid']] 18:24, March 13, 2013 (UTC) O_O You already did it? Category:Complete I totally made one just now though lol... =/ [[User:EvraVon53|'Evra The Kid']] 18:29, March 13, 2013 (UTC) I'll just get rid of mine. [[User:EvraVon53|'Evra The Kid']] 18:30, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Ohhhh.. You should rename yours to "finished," maybe? [[User:EvraVon53|'Evra The Kid']] 18:35, March 13, 2013 (UTC) I see that it's kind of unnecessary.. Do you think I should take those off? [[User:EvraVon53|'Evra The Kid']] 19:18, March 13, 2013 (UTC) That's a good idea.[[User:EvraVon53|'Evra The Kid']] 19:19, March 13, 2013 (UTC) ERIEPRHER YES EVJLVLERHVLKTHVBLKE#HRLVBKHHVELBHVELFHLHERGKERHERBVLLHEBHVEBHVELBH WDVERLVKE#HVB 21:47, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Attitude problems Hey Skelly, sorry to bother you, but a certain user has been acting up lately. He is rude to any new user he encounters on chat and even when I banned him infinitely during last summer he still has not improved his behavior. He constantly puts down and belittles others for trivial reasons, and I would like his behavior to be put to an end. If you could keep a watchful eye out for him, I'd be very grateful. CSCR (talk) 02:54, March 14, 2013 (UTC) da fuq is dis? This. http://prntscr.com/w8hpp I checked it last time I renamed a pasta, but I have no idea what the fuck it is. _Kill1mes • [[User talk:Kill1mes|'Talk']] 02:54, March 14, 2013 (UTC) RE: RE: Subpages So it changes all the pastas with the same start, minus the chapter part? Thanks. Also, what happened to your sig? _Kill1mes • [[User talk:Kill1mes|'Talk']] 03:12, March 14, 2013 (UTC) I was just wondering. _Kill1mes • [[User talk:Kill1mes|'Talk']] 03:24, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Guess who's back ScaryHarry and Freekie are back, and have been spamming for at least fifteen minutes. Please help P.S. Danielthekiller has now joined the spammers brigade. P.P.S so has TrollinGinger _Kill1mes • [[User talk:Kill1mes|'Talk']] 09:38, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Ban appeal Earlier today, I believe I was banned from chat, not sure who by, and I know this is a pathetic, but true, reason. I went away to the bathroom while signed into the chat, and a few asshole friends thought it'd be a good idea to get me banned from the chat, needless to say ill be getting my own back, im not sure how long my ban is supposed to be for, but if its nessecary then I'll just wait it out. Thanks, Danilawliet (talk) 16:47, March 14, 2013 (UTC)